


Закрой глаза

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это просто должно было быть написано.<br/><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/55772.html">Эта гифка</a> того требовала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрой глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137614) by [Ruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruyu/pseuds/Ruyu). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Расстроенный Джон отворачивается от стены, чёртовой стены, которая ещё несколько секунд назад была покрыта символами. Символами, необходимыми им, чтобы раскрыть дело. Шерлок, должно быть, считает его законченным дураком.  
— Они только что были здесь, клянусь.  
— Кто-то не хотел, чтобы я их увидел.  
— Но они только что...  
Шерлок поворачивается к нему, быстро, но осторожно обхватывает руками его лицо.  
— Джон, закрой глаза.  
— Зачем? — кожа перчаток Шерлока холодит ему виски.  
— Закрой, — повторяет Шерлок.  
Почему-то испугавшись, Джон делает так, как он просит. Шерлок придвигается к нему, поглаживает его лицо, говорит успокаивающим тоном, как с приведённым на бойню животным.  
— Визуальная память у людей точна лишь на шестьдесят два процента. Что ты помнишь?  
— Всё, — Шерлок двигается полукругом, притягивая его всё ближе к себе, чуть ли не танцуя с ним, и Джону становится трудно дышать.  
— И символы?  
Джон не видит, но хорошо себе представляет, как Шерлок, склонившись к нему и обжигая своим дыханием, шепчет ему в шею.  
— Символы, Джон? — повторяет он, ускоряя шаг.  
— Да, помню.  
— Их последовательность? Ты помнишь её, Джон? — руки Шерлока напрягаются.  
Шерлок не осознаёт, что именно он сейчас делает, не понимает, что его внезапная близость, тепло и практически объятия Джону скорее мешают, чем помогают.  
— Шерлок... дай мне... — шепчет Джон, наклоняясь ближе и хватая Шерлока за руки, чтобы удержать равновесие. Они замедляют шаг и наконец останавливаются, по-прежнему держась друг за друга, тяжёло и горячо дыша в обступившем их мраке холодной ночи. Джон хочет сказать ему, что сфотографировал стену, но тогда им придётся отпустить друг друга, чего Джону пока не хочется.  
В широко распахнутых глазах Шерлока читается нетерпение.  
Джон так хочет порадовать Шерлока, что всё же отступает назад.  
— Шерлок, дай мне дотянуться до кармана.  
Шерлок подаётся назад, смотрит на смущённого Джона.  
Джон достаёт телефон и протягивает его коллеге:  
— Смотри, я сделал снимок.  
Шерлок берёт телефон, удивлённо смотрит на него. Переводит взгляд обратно на Джона.  
— Господи, Джон.  
Шерлок вновь притягивает доктора к себе и целует, обхватив руками в кожаных перчатках его лицо и прижимая его губы к своим. Джон слышит стук, с которым телефон падает на разбросанную вокруг рельсов гальку, и резкий вздох Шерлока — он скользит рукой по его спине, притягивает Джона как можно ближе.  
Джон улыбается во время поцелуя, довольный, что наконец сделал что-то правильно.  
Шерлок ослабляет объятия, чуть отдаляется от него — достаточно, чтобы они соприкасались носами.  
— Видишь, Джон, ты уже начинаешь кое-что смыслить в нашем деле.  
— Мне тоже так кажется.  
Шерлок с улыбкой берёт его за руку, опустившись на одно колено, подбирает телефон, и они вместе убегают вдоль рельсов в невозможно тёмную ночь.


End file.
